


wanna feel you in my bones

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex In An Inappropriate Place, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of the Homecoming Dance, do you know where your Kylo and Rey are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna feel you in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So. I'm trash, garbage, all the lovely names above, and I have a serious fucking problem when it comes to student teacher relationships. I would like to go ahead and point out that Rey is 18 years old in this fic, so she is at the age of consent (no underage here~!), but . . . don't do this at home kiddos. Purely written because I'm A. Doing an RP based on this sort of situation, and B. again, I'm trash/garbage queen, and I can't help myself when it comes to age differences, power differences, and having sex in inappropriate places!

There was a lot that Kylo knew he shouldn’t be doing. Getting into a relationship with his student, even if she was 18, was until that moment at the top of his list but now? As Rey and he stole away into an abandoned, darkened classroom and he locked the door behind them, he knew that whatever came next was going to take the damn cake. They'd known, and prepared for, the fact that he was a chaperone while she was attending with Finn as friends. Kylo would've been worried, too, that said friend would notice if she was gone for too long if he wasn't absolutely confident Finn would be making eyes as the enigmatic Mr. Dameron, the Physics teacher and all around favorite teacher of the school. But they had time, and they were going to take advantage of it.

Her midnight blue homecoming dress fit her perfectly, and she hiked the loose skirt up and around her waist as he covered the small glass window on the door with a black piece of paper, the ones put in place in case of lockdown situations. It’d just look like whoever’s class it was had put it there by accident and forgotten it, if they noticed at all. The lights were all turned off in this section of the building, all the attention drawn to the homecoming dance in the gym. No one would be in this wing, and even if they were, that he could hear the bass thudding through the walls was reason enough to believe they wouldn’t be able to hear them, either. Rey’s eyes were hooded, her legs spread so that he could smell her arousal from across the room, not having chosen to wear panties. She knew him way too damn well. Rey, his fucking  _ student _ , who’d only just legally emancipated herself from the foster care system with the help of his saint of a mother, and who’d cornered him and kissed him three weeks ago when they’d both been too chicken shit to do much of anything since school started besides exchange double entendres and innuendos in passing. He loved the way she got upset when they argued about politics, hers being the only real interesting opinion in his senior level government class, and her face scrunched up when she defended herself and her opinions. She challenged him, unafraid of her opinions, and he’d found himself unexplainably drawn to her quick wit, her fire. 

He was going to get burned, the only question was when, and whether or not he’d have enough time to make it worthwhile. The look she was pinning him with was about as “come hither” as it got, and he found he’d rather die than pass up the opportunity, fingers already messing with the fly of his trousers. She reached up to tug his suit jacket off, easing it past his broad shoulders and throwing it to the desk just beside her as she ran her hands up and down his torso, digging her nails into his skin even through the thin fabric of his dress shirt. He wished they had more time, wished for all the time in the world so he could put his mouth between her legs and make her scream with his tongue on her clit, and his fingers in her cunt, but he wasn’t going to tempt fate more than they already were. Around them, the latest rap song reverberated through the walls, the bass line heavy and running counterpoint to the beating of his heart in his chest. 

She reached out to grab hold of his cock once it sprang free from the confines of his dress pants, and lined it up with her slit.  _ Fuck it all.  _ He whimpered to feel how utterly soaked she was, taking himself by the hilt and pressing all the way inside her. She was so tiny it was ridiculous, and when his left hand came to cup the back of her head, causing her to look directly up at him, he was amazed at just how much of it could fit into his palm. He absolutely dwarfed her, his body pressed up against hers, his hips flush against hers as she whimpered and took him to the very root. He swore he saw her stomach bulge ever so slightly, and he groaned as he slid out, then slammed back in. 

She cried out, the noise one of mixed pleasure and amazement, her eyes trained on his as he wrapped her legs around his hips and fitted her body against his. She looked ethereal, the dim light from the outside posts catching on the few loose strands of her hair, illuminating half of her face as she stared at him and clutched at his shoulders for dear life. Her hips rolled up and against his, taking him all the deeper in when he fucked into her and he hissed through his clenched teeth. 

“Do you like that, kitten?” he growled, leaning in to take the shell of her ear between his teeth, right hand rising to palm at her breast through the fabric of her dress. He could feel the peaked nipple through the fabric, and wanted to reach down and take it between his teeth, to suck on it and lave attention on it until she couldn’t stand it. Her hands had already taken to scraping up his back now, the position held on his shoulders abandoned so that they could rove up and down his skin. His hips picked up speed, and the music swallowed up the smacking of his hips against hers, much to his disappointment. The whole thing felt like a dream, like he was going to wake up with a hard on the size of Texas and a cold bed, as was how most of these fantasies turned out. 

“I love it,  _ fuck  _ Kylo, you feel so good,” she whined, her cheeks flushing as she looked up at him with wide, glassy eyes. Her lips were swollen and dark red, and he leaned in to bite the lower one, taking it between his teeth so she hummed with a moan. 

“I've been dying for you to fuck me, needed it so bad sir,” she leaned in to whisper in his ear. His pace faltered, his mouth going lax with a surprised huff of air. “Wanted you to take me on the desks in your classroom, press your cock inside me and take me in front of the surprised faces of your students. Wanted you to suck my clit, make a meal of me, until I can't speak.”

“Yeah? You want your whole class to know how bad you are? How depraved your lusts and desires are?” he hissed, his hips quickening as he pressed a finger to her clit, rubbing it in furious circles, not at all in rhythm to his thrusts. He needed to get her off first, wanted to feel her come on his dick like he needed to breathe. 

She reached a hand up to grab hold of his hair, her smile sending shivers up his spine. “I want them to know how dark and depraved  _ you _ are,  _ your  _ desires are.” She rolled her hips faster than before and he growled, feeling her feet digging into the base of his spine. “I want them to see what I can do to the great Kylo Ren, that I can make him moan and come and f-uck.” 

He picked her up and off the desk with ease, taking her place on the now warm laminated wood and seating her on his lap. Of her own volition, her legs spread to kneel on either side of his hips, and the head of his cock pressed slowly, torturously, inside her as she allowed herself to sink down. She took her sweet time with it, and he wasn’t so sure whether or not it was because she was was trying to tease him, or if the angle made it more difficult to take. He was growing impatient, though, and with a growl he fastened his hands to her hips and pulled her down the last few inches until she was fully seated atop him. “See? It’ll fit,” he growled into her ear as she gasped, her back bowing before he clutched all the harder to lift her up on his cock, then slam her back down. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered, the sound going right to his dick, making it twitch inside her as he switched out his slow, hard strokes for quicker ones. 

Atop him her eyes were slitted and her hands had reached back to fist in his hair. “Fuck, oh fuck. Oh fuck. Kylo, you’re gonna split me in two.” The word cut off with a squeak as he jerked his hips upwards to fuck up into her, the both of them groaning as she tightened further around him. He grinned, and his quiet laugh against the shell of her ear was nearly lost in the rhythmic bass and guitar from the gymnasium and the way she was whimpering above him. 

“You’re getting my pants all wet with your come, kitten. Everyone’s gonna know you rode me till you couldn’t stand, that we came up here because I can’t get enough of you. You were driving me insane, gyrating on Finn like that.” He bit her ear and she whimpered, flexing around him, reaching one of her hands forward to tease her clit. She pulled the hood back so she could roll the nub around between two fingers, and he groaned to watch her do it, fucking up and into her all the harder. She knew what she was doing, knew that even despite Finn not having remotely any interest that went beyond friendship, and now she was reaping the rewards. 

“Good,” she could hardly stammer, cheeks pink, hips rolling. She was getting close, very close if the way she was nearly out of breath was any indication. “I like it when--when you watch me. Like feeling your eyes on me.” She was getting close, letting out a smattering of soft whines, her face screwing up, before he lifted her up once more, and turned her around to face him. He shifted ever so slightly on the desk, giving her a better angle, and leaned back on his elbows. 

“You like it when I watch you?” he growled as she opened her eyes wide to face him. “Then I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock. Keep your eyes on me, too. I wanna see your face when you come all over me.” 

Rey let out a sound like she’d been punched in the gut, and the speed of her hips tipping forward, the shifting of her getting onto her haunches as far as possible, made him see stars in front of his eyes. He stroked her hair, feeling her shake beneath his palm, and all it took was a little extra pressure to her clit and she was off. Her cunt gripped him like a vice, milking him of his own come as she dragged him into orgasm himself, and she shoved him backwards so he was partially laying down on the desk and the one just beside it. She pressed her palms onto his chest and rode him so hard his hips ached, and he thanked god for her being on birth control as he spilled into her warmth. 

They were slow to separate, Rey’s body going limp in his arms until he eased her back off his cock and onto her feet. Once he’d zipped himself back up, and cleaned off as much as he could, he pulled her back into his lap and just rocked with her for a moment. She clung to his shoulders, her body feeling positively diminutive in his grip, and he just buried his face in her neck. He was a monster, in the back of his mind he knew this, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t her monster.


End file.
